


Check You For Ticks

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, liam is a small town boy, theo is a rockstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Theo Raeken, lead singer in a famous Alt rock band, tired of riding on the tour bus, and drags his best friend/lead guitarist on a short road trip to the next stop on their tour. Or, at least, that was the plan, before their rental car broke down in a small midwestern town. Enter Liam Dunbar, local jack of all trades and aspiring solo artist, who’s also a big fan of Theo’s band and Theo in particular. While waiting for his car to be fixed, Liam shows Theo that small town life isn’t as boring as he always thought it would be.





	1. Boondocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightlywonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/gifts).



> For Jay, who listened to me bitch about my hometown and somehow came up with this adorable prompt.  
> I’ve taken Beacon Hills out of California and plopped it in midwestern USA.( Who am I kidding? I slapped a Welcome to Beacon Hills sign over the welcome sign of my hometown like a new billboard.)
> 
> Anyone wanting a reference for Liam’s accent, think Jennifer Lawrence in Winter’s Bone.

“Jeez, T. Can you imagine actually living out here? Like, what would you even do?”

 

Theo rolled his eyes as his best friend, Mason, asked the same questions he’s asked through just about every small town they’ve driven through. “No, I really can’t. I can’t imagine there being anything to even do out here.”

 

“Right? How do they even live?”

 

“I don’t know man. Hey, check the GPS and tell me where the nearest town is. We’re going to need to stop for gas soon.”

 

Mason leans forward and starts pressing buttons. “Uh, looks like, heh, Bakersfield.”

 

“What, like, California?” Theo snorts.

 

“Considering the fact that it’s represented with a small dot, I’m gonna say no.” Mason leans back in his seat. “Says it’s about twelve miles ahead.”

 

“Cool.” Theo glances at the clock. 10:02 PM “Think there’s a hotel or something there.”

 

“Dude, if there is, it’s probably a pay by the hour place, you know?” Mason gives him a slightly disgusted look.

 

Theo considers. “Yeah, you’re probably right. So.. closest town that isn’t a dot on the map? My ass is falling asleep and I’m ready for some real food.”

 

“Uhh…” Mason plays with the GPS for another couple of minutes. “Looks like Beacon Hills. About 36 miles past Bakersfield. So, an hour away from here.”

 

“Ugh,” Theo shifts in his seat. “At least I can stretch my legs at the gas station.”

 

About ten minutes later, they drive past a small green sign that says “Bakersfield”. If Theo hadn’t been looking for it, he’d have absolutely missed it. “Alright, keep an eye out for a gas station.”

 

After about 2 minutes Mason leans forward, squinting. “Uh, I think that’s one up there on the left, but the lights are all off?”

 

Theo sees what Mason is talking about and pulls up to the front door of the little station. The bright neon sign in the window proudly says CLOSED. Theo squints at a sign with open hours. **Open Monday - Sunday 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM**

 

“Well, that’s just freaking great. How far away is that Beacon place again?” Theo’s lower back really is starting to hurt and his bladder is making itself known. “Gas gauge is almost on E.”

 

“About 45 minutes, dude. Think we’ll make it?” Mason looks really worried, and by the way he’s shifting in his seat, he’s ready for a bathroom break, too.

 

“We better.” Theo puts the car back in drive and keeps driving. He starts humming one of the songs for the show to distract himself from his discomfort. Mason joins him with the guitar piece to the song, fingers moving as if he were hold his guitar.

 

<|>

 

After the longest 45 minutes of Theo’s life, he sees lights. Actual street lights. The relief he feels is astounding.

 

“Hallelujah.” Mason mutters. “Civilization.”

 

Theo just snorts at him and prays thanks to whatever deity might be listening that one of the first buildings he sees is a 24 hour convenience store/gas station. He pulls up next to a pump and jumps out of the driver’s door and makes a beeline for the entrance doors. He can feel Mason hot on his heels. Behind the counter is a bored looking guy who looks up in surprise at their abrupt entrance. “Bathroom?” Theo asks.

 

The guy points to the left and there’s a short hallway with the universal bathrooms sign next to it. Theo turns immediately and takes long strides toward the door with labeled MENS. He can hear Mason say “thankyousomuch” to the guy as he rushes behind him.

 

The beauty about the men’s room is that there’s a toilet and a urinal, so neither of them have to wait. THey finish at about the same time and share the sink before heading back out. “Get me something to drink, please, Mase. I’m going to go fill the tank.” As he's walking out he looks at the guy behind the counter. “Sorry about that…” He looks at his nametag. “Nolan. We were going to stop in Bakersfield but the gas station was already closed. Had to hold it until we got here.”

 

Nolan whistles low. “Man, that’s almost an hour from here. I’d’ve just checked a tire or somethin’. Anyway, glad ya made it on time.” He smiles sweetly and Theo leaves the little building wondering what checking a tire had to do with holding it until you got to a restroom. Wouldn’t that just take up more time?

 

Theo fills the tank and heads back inside to pay while Mason is asking where the best place to stay in town would be. He wanders the chip section trying to make a decision, hearing Nolan explain that there are 2 newly built hotels just down the main road they’re on now. “Well, the Holiday Inn is on the left at the third stop light and you gotta hang a right at the fourth light to get to the the Hampton’s Inn. First right after that.

 

“Hampton’s. Nice.” Mason says, grinning at Theo when he walks up to the counter with two bags of chips. He couldn’t decide, so he got both.

 

“I somehow doubt it’s what you’re used to, diva.” Theo snorts at him.

 

“Excuse a dude for having certain standards. No need to call me a diva.” Mason pouts.

 

Theo gives Nolan his card to swipe and pats Mason’s cheek. “Only because you are and you know it.” He grins at him.

 

Nolan hands him his card back and tells them to have a good night, then they’re out the door and back in the car. Theo’s back twinges at being back in the seat. _Just a few more minutes of this._ He puts the key into the ignition and turns it. The car turns over and then sputters out. “What. The. Fuck?” He tries again. Same result. Again. This time, the engine doesn’t even bother to turn over. Theo very gently leans his head against the steering wheel. “Mother. Fucker. This is really happening right now?”

 

“Looks like it, dude. Because I was under the impression that I was going to the Hampton’s, and yet here we are, in the refueling lot at a gas station in the middle of nowhere!” Mason’s voice had raised throughout the sentence and Theo knew the other man was about to lose it.

 

“Hey, man. I’ll go ask Nolan in there if there’s a service available to get us to the hotel and we can figure the rest out tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah okay. I’m just really freaking tired of this goddamned car.”

 

“I hear you, buddy.” Theo gets out and reenters the station, looking sheepishly at Nolan. “Hey, so my rental just died. Do you know who I could call to take care of that?”

 

“No, shit? Always after you fill it up, right? That’s a damn shame. But, yeah I got someone I can call to come get it for you. You just sit tight, we’ll get it squared away.” Nolan turns and grabs his phone from under the front counter and scrolls, finding the number, he presses the phone to his ear and smiles at him and Mason, who’d calmed down enough to follow him in.

 

They sit on a small bench next to the front door, listening to Nolan’s one sided conversation. “Hey, Li. Think you could go over to D’s and grab the hitcher? Gotta dead car blocking traffic in front of the station… that’s not the point. It ain’t like you’re doin’ nothin’... You’re tryin’ to tell me you aren’t playin’ video games in your underwear, right now?... Because I’ve known you so long our moms used to make us take baths together…. I could call Brett,” Nolan pauses and looks at Theo and Mason, an impish gleam in his eye that made Theo narrows his own. “But I have a feelin’ you’re definitely gonna wanna come and get this one yourself…. Naw, man. Just trust me, it’s totally worth your while. Besides, we both know you need the hitch fee more than Brett… I love you, too, asshole… Yup. See ya in a bit.” He looks back over to the weary duo. “He’ll be here in 20ish minutes.”

 

Mason huffs and crosses his arms. “20ish. Figures.”  He mumbles.

 

Theo sighs at his friend and looks back at Nolan. “Thank you. Really.” He narrows his eyes at the younger man. “You recognize us. Don’t you?”

 

Nolan’s ears turn pink as Mason sits up from his pouting, his gaze sharpening. “Well, I thought y’all looked familiar, but I couldn’t place you. And then I saw the black card and we don’t exactly have a bunch of those floating around here, ya know?” He scratches the back of his neck. “So, uh, when ya left, I googled Theo and Mason to see what popped up and there you were. With the rest of the Bane of Lycia. Which I recognized because my best friend is a huge fan. I, personally, stuck pretty close to my roots and mostly listen to country music, but he branched out.”

 

“And this best friend is the one you just called to pick us up?” Theo guessed.

 

“Yup.”

 

“This guy isn’t going to go full on crazy fangirl on us, is he?” Mason asks seriously.

 

“Naw. Pretty sure he wouldn’t, anyway. I think he’s more likely to short circuit and then hero worship.” Nolan shrugs.

 

Mason leans in and whispers, “I can totally get behind hero worship.”

 

Theo rolls his eyes and sits back, waiting for the fan who will get them outta there.

 

23 minutes later, a tow truck backs its way up to the front of Theo’s rental car. A shorter man gets out of the truck and heads inside, the hood of his jacket casting his face in shadows. He opens the door and shouts, “Hey, Noley!” He jerks a thumb at Theo and Mason sitting on the bench. “These the guys?”

 

Nolan gives him the impish grin and just nods.

 

The guy pulls his hood down, revealing a stylized tattoo that starts behind his ear and winds down his neck under his collar. Theo feels the urge to tug the collar down to see the rest, to find out if the lines are just lines or something else up close. He’s distracted by those thoughts when the guy turns around and the only thought Theo can think is _BLUE,_ because he’s now staring into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen set into the face of a literal fucking angel.

 

Then, by some miracle, those big baby blues somehow got even bigger and the beautiful stranger is gaping at the sight of them. He turns back to look at Nolan, who’s smirking at him, and then back to Theo and Mason. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Nolan, it’s- they’re- Holy shit. Theo Raeken and Mason Hewitt. Right there. I’m not dreamin’ am I? Did I fall asleep on the couch again? I-” He clamps his mouth shut so hard his teeth clack together. Now, he’s just standing there, wide eyed, as if he thinks that if he blinks, they’ll disappear.

 

“Told you you’d want to come around, Liam.” Nolan says smugly behind him, arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face. He mouths to Theo and Mason behind Liam’s back, ‘short-circuit’.

 

Mason is sniggering behind him, so Theo decides to be the bigger man and stands up, stretching his hand out to Liam. “Wonderful to meet a fan. Especially one who’s going to be getting us out of here.”

 

The words seem to snap Liam back to reality and he reaches out to shake Theo’s hand excitedly with a blinding smile that makes Theo’s knees a little weak. “Happy to be of service. Seriously. Oh my god. Sorry for losing it, I just kinda wanna be you guys when I grow up.” He grins again and lets go of Theo’s hand and turns the smile on Mason. Theo feels a pang of something that is _not_ jealousy as Liam shakes his best friends hand with the same amount of enthusiasm. “Okie dokie. Y’all wanna get out of here, right? Let’s getcha on the chord and over to Derek’s. He’ll take a gander at the car in the mornin’ but I can give ya a ride to wherever you wanna stay tonight.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Mason says. “We’ll just call an Uber or something.”

 

“Ah, about that.” Liam scratches the back of his neck and Theo notices a tattoo (the same tattoo?) winding around his wrist and across the back of his hand ending just before his pinkie knuckle. Now Theo really needed to know what the whole thing looked like, because now that he's closer, he can see that it’s made out of words. He’s brought back to the present just as Liam is saying that the one and only Uber driver is only available after 11:00 PM on Fridays and Saturdays. “Cab service might be available this time of night, but, honestly, it’s no bother for me to take you. Least I could do for a couple of folks having a shitty night in an unfamiliar place.”

 

Theo smiles at him. “Who can so no to an offer like that? Go ahead and do your job, we’ll just wait here until you’re done.”

 

“Right.” Liam says, he looks a little dazed still. “It’ll only take a few minutes.” He wanders outside and starts flipping switches and pulling on the towing hook. Theo follows the lines of his body, from the broad shoulders to the slim waist. His jeans are covering an ass that Theo will probably dream about when he finally gets to go to sleep.

 

“Thinking of making him a groupie, Raeken?” Mason comes up behind him, talking low.

 

“Fuck off, Hewitt.” Theo replies without any heat. “Dude’s got hopes and dreams of his own. I’m not going to drag him around just because I think he’s pretty.”

 

“Fair.”

 

<|>

 

In half an hour, they’re all squished in the cab of the tow truck, waving goodbye to Nolan, and on their way to Hale’s Garage. Mason and Liam are chattering about video games as if they’ve been friends for years and Theo’s contemplating all of his life choices. Or at least the last few that somehow landed him in a tow truck with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Almost makes all the bullshit with the car worth it.

 

Liam drives them to a large industrial style building. He backs the truck up, lining it up with one of the garage doors. He reaches up to the visor and presses the button on one of the little remotes clipped to it. The door raises behind them and Liam backs in. He makes short work of unhitching the car from the tow truck. He climbs back in and says, “Y’all might wanna hop out and grab whatever you wanna take with you to the hotel.”

 

“Right.” Theo and Mason say at the same time. Theo opens the passenger door and climbs down. He presses the trunk release on the FOB on his keys when he reaches the back of the car. He pulls out his and Mason’s duffles, then slams the trunk shut. Mason pulls his guitar case out of the back seat and shuts that door as well. “Onward.” Theo sighs.

 

They pile back into the big truck. Liam hits the button again when he clears the garage door and it lowers behind them. The drive back downtown is comfortably silent until they reach the hotel. Mason sighs. “Well, damn. You were right. Not what I’m used to.”

 

“Diva.” Is all Theo needs to say.

 

Liam chuckles and Mason sticks his tongue out at both of them.

 

The truck stops in front of the hotel’s front entrance and Liam turns to them. “I’ll need the keys to the car.”

 

“Huh? Oh, duh.” Theo pulls the keys out of his pocket and hands them to Liam. Liam, in turn, hands him a card. It’s a simple light blue with black lettering and a hammer crossed with a wrench. All it says is Liam Dunbar with a phone number under it. “If you want, you can gimme a call in the mornin’ and I can give y’all a ride back to D’s so you can check out the damage. Oh, and I called Heather and let her know y’all were coming so she’ll be expecting you inside.”

 

“Thanks, Liam. For everything.” Theo smiles at him and Liam smiles back. “I guess we’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Mason and Theo pile out of the truck and Liam drives off after giving them a two fingered salute. They make their way inside where, indeed, a woman with a name tag that says Heather on it greets them as they enter.

 

When they’re finally in their room, they both strip down to their boxers and crawl into their respective beds. Theo drifts off to the memory of sea blue eyes and pretty smiles.

 


	2. Mud on the Tires

Theo wakes up to sunlight streaming on his face. He opens his eyes and immediately knows he is in a hotel room. What takes him a moment to remember is exactly  _ where _ the hotel is. He stares at the generic hotel artwork as the previous night catches up to him. He remembers the frustration and stress from the night before, but what really sticks are images of scrolling text on tan skin and the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen.

 

The thought is almost enough to make him grin. He’s going to get to see Liam again today. 

 

He turns over and looks at Mason and sees that the other man is already sitting up in his bed, typing away on his phone. He looks over at Theo’s movements. “Telling Trace and Josh that we’ll be arriving later than expected.” He waves his phone at Theo.

 

Theo just grunts at him and rolls out of bed and plods to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth he feels a little more human. He pulls some clean boxers out of his bag and pulls them on under his towel before flinging it away and continue dressing.

 

“Didn’t the lady say something about breakfast last night?” He asks Mason as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

 

“Uh,” Mason looks down at his phone. “Should still be serving for another hour.”

 

“Let’s get the fuck down there, then. Before I start munching on you.”

 

“Jesus. Yes, lets.” 

 

*

 

After breakfast, they go back up to their room. Theo pulls his wallet out and sits on the bed; he pinches Liam’s card, sliding it free from the leather. Mason hands out the hotel phone to him. Theo looks at it for a moment and then shakes his head, pulling out his cell and punching in numbers.

 

“You’re really going to call him on your cell? Dude.” Mason looks a little scandalized. Celebrities don’t just hand out their personal phone numbers.

 

“I highly doubt he’s going to sell my number to the highest bidder,” Theo says, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Besides, I really wouldn’t mind him calling me. Did you not  _ see _ him?”

 

Mason rolled his eyes. His preference for men leaned toward tall and lean, while Theo preferred short and stocky. Liam was definitely more Theo’s type.

 

“Hello?” Theo hears Liam answer the phone and a shiver of pleasure goes down his spine. 

 

“Hi, Liam? It’s Theo. Theo Raeken? Just calling to see if the offer for a ride to the mechanic is still on the table.”

 

“Oh! Wow! Hi!” Theo hears rustling on the other side of the phone. “Yeah. Yeah, I can definitely pick y’all up. No problem. Are ya wantin’ to go as soon as possible or…?”

 

“Whenever is best for you, I guess. Since you’ve volunteered for chauffeur duty and all.”

 

“Right! Right.” Liam pauses. “Okay, my day’s pretty clear. I’ve only got one job that I can do anytime before six. If y'all don’t mind waitin’, I can get that outta the way then I’ll be free for whatever.”

 

“That’s fine. Just tell me when you plan to pick us up.” Theo answers.

 

“I’ll swing by and pick y’all up at noon, alright?”

 

“We’ll be here.”

 

<|>

 

Theo and Mason are standing outside the hotel when a large blue truck with tinted windows pulls up in front of them. The driver’s side window rolls down to reveal a grinning Liam wearing aviators and a black tank that shows off a delicious amount of chest hair and --holy shit his arms are huge. Theo can now also see the entirety of that tattoo that had haunted him since the night before. He feels a pang at missing out on the blue behind the sunglasses, but damn the man looks fine. Those arms could probably lift him with zero struggle. Theo feels a little faint at the thought.

 

They hear the doors unlock, pulling Theo from his fantasy, and Liam says, “Y’all are gonna have to climb in the backseat. I gotta puppy in the front.”

 

“Fuck you, Dunbar.” An amused voice sounds from behind him. Then a sweet face appears, straight into a beam of sunlight. “Hey, guys! I’m Corey.” The new guy smiles brightly.

 

Theo smiles and says “hey” back, but all Mason says is, “Uhm..”

 

Theo looks over to his best friend, who’s staring at the stranger with wide eyes and a loose jaw. He’ll definitely have to give Mason shit for it later, but for now, he needs to snap him out of it. “I’m Theo. This is Mason.” He slaps the back of his hand against Mason's chest, which startles Mason enough to finally say, “Hi!” It’s a little too fast and a little too loud, but at least it’s coherent.

 

Theo rolls his eyes and opens the back door of the extended cab, climbing in behind Liam. While waiting for Mason to walk around the truck to get in on the other side, Theo takes the chance to take a closer look at the scrolling tattoo he’s afraid he’s starting to become a little obsessed with.

 

From his perspective, the words appear upside down and the script is a stretched out cursive, making it difficult to make out what the words are supposed to say. The words travel down his neck, wrap around his bicep, curve along the inside of his elbow, twine around his forearm and wrist, and across the back of his hand. He really wants to get a closer look and see what it says, but his attention is diverted by another tattoo on Liam’s right shoulder. This one is a black skull with a red wolf’s head superimposed over it. The piece is badass and Theo kinda wishes he’d thought of it. All the visible ink makes him wonder if there’s a lot more hiding where he can’t see.

 

Mason slides into the seat next to Theo and closes the door. He nods to Liam and buckles his seatbelt. Theo follows suit and Liam starts out of the parking lot.

 

Corey cranes his neck around to look at Theo and Mason. “This is insane, Li. Real life rock stars are actually sittin’ in your truck right now.”

 

Theo can see Liam’s grin in the rearview mirror, their eyes lock. “I know, right?”

 

“Aw, shucks.” Theo bats his eyelashes. “No need to gush.”

 

Mason covers Theo’s face with his hand. “Don’t listen to him. Gush away.”

 

They all laugh and Mason pokes Liam’s shoulder. “Hey, dude. Think you could point this monster in the direction of the nearest Starbucks? I’m having withdrawals.”

 

“Hate to break it to ya, cutie.” Corey smiles grimly at Mason. “But we ain’t gotta Starbucks ‘round here. Nearest one would be two hours away.”

 

“What. The actual. Fuck.” Mason blinks at him, then turns to Theo. “Did he just say what I think he just said?”

 

“Sure did. You can’t order your obnoxious caffeine injection. So sad.”

 

“I hate you. And it’s a simple order, thank you very much.”

 

“It sounds obnoxious, though.”

 

Liam chuckles. “What does he usually order?” He exchanges a glance with Corey that Theo can’t read.

 

Mason huffs and Theo rolls his eyes and recites, “Tall Black Eye in a Venti cup with a splash of steamed Breve and two equals.”

 

Liam’s shoulders shake in silent laughter and Corey’s eyebrows went up. “What about you, Theo?”

 

Mason pipes up. “The sugary monstrosity known as a Venti Java Chip Frappuccino with two pumps of vanilla.”

 

“It’s why I’m sweet and you’re so bitter.” Theo snarks, making Corey snort and Liam’s shoulders shake some more.

 

“You know what? I bet they don’t even have a Chipotle here.” Mason flicks his fingernails at Theo.

 

Theo’s eyes widen in horror. “Is that true?” He asks the locals.

 

“‘Fraid so,” Corey repeats his earlier grim smile for Theo. “We have a Taco Bell?” He offers.

 

Theo sighs. “I’d rather eat Mason’s cooking than Taco Bell.”

 

“Hey! Don’t make my cooking sound bad. My cooking is awesome.”

 

“You burned boiled eggs, Mason!”

 

“I got distracted by ice skating!”

 

“Wow.” Corey deadpans, looking at Liam. “I  _ never _ heard of  _ anyone _ , ever burnin’ boiled eggs before.”

 

“You’re right,” Liam says, looking straight ahead. “Who would do such a thing?”

 

“I needed those eggs for  _ your  _ dad’s barbeque!”

 

“I bought more!”

 

Everyone in the truck is still laughing when Liam rolls into the lot in front of the garage.

 

“So, how long have you two been together,” Mason asks as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

 

_ Please say never. Please say never. _ Liam having a boyfriend would suck. Not that Theo has the time to do anything about it either way.

 

“We’ve never been  _ together _ together if that’s what you’re askin’. But we’ve been friends since the womb. Seriously, our mommas were pregnant together. I’m six whole days younger than this asshole.” Corey answers while climbing out of the truck.

 

Liam grins. “Those are the best six days of the year.”

 

“He literally goes, ‘when I was your age…’ and starts tellin’ me random stories from the year before.” Corey glares at him.

 

Theo beams at Mason. “Hey, Mase-”

 

“Don’t even fucking think about it, you dick.”

 

Theo snickers and follows Liam and Corey inside. Behind the counter is a  _ really _ tall, kinda hot dude with a curly blond mop on his head and mischievous blue eyes.

 

“Dunbar! These your rockstars Noley told me about?”

 

“Brett, behave.” Corey points a finger at him.

 

“I always behave.” He looks over at Theo and Mason. “Y’all couldn’t’ve brought that hot bassist with you on your little adventure?”

 

Theo blinks. “What can I say? Josh likes the bus. It makes him feel important. Makes me feel restless.”

 

“Ah, well. Can’t have it all, I guess.” Brett shrugs. “Alrighty, Derek looked at your car first thing this mornin’, so I’ll go grab him and he’ll tell ya what’s up.” He turns around and walks out a door behind the counter.

 

“Well, goddamn.” Mason whistles lowly, still staring at the spot where Brett had been standing.

 

“I know,” Corey says. “He’s got an eight-pack.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “And an ego bigger than he is.”

 

“True.” Corey agrees. “Also, he’s Nolan’s, so.” He shrugs.

 

“All good.” Mason shrugs as well. “I’d hate breaking my neck trying to kiss him anyway. I like my guys taller,” He looks up at Corey. “But not that tall. Doesn’t mean I can’t admire him from afar.”

 

“Fair.” Corey nods to him, a small smile on his face.

 

“Heads up, though,” Liam warns. “If y’all thought Brett was hot, brace yourselves for Derek.” Corey nods in agreement.

 

“Jesus. What’s in the water here that has all of you looking like you should be in Hollywood?” Theo asks, looking between Liam and Corey, then settling his eyes on Liam’s.

 

Liam ducks his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Before Theo can answer, the back door reopens to reveal Brett followed by a beautiful man with tan skin, green eyes, a full, soft looking beard, and fierce eyebrows.  _ That warning was not enough. _ He was wearing coveralls with the top half pulled off and the sleeves tied around his waist. The once white t-shirt underneath was smudged with grease stains. He’s wiping his hands on a red rag and smiles at the small group. “Hi! I’m Derek Hale. Welcome to my shop. Y’all must be the rockstars with the rental.” He asks Theo and Mason.

 

“Yep.” Theo was the first to recover. “What’s the damage?”

 

Derek’s eyebrows narrow and his smile dims. “I’ma be honest. It's not lookin’ good. How much do y’all know about cars?

 

Theo and Mason both give him blank stares. He chuckles at them.

 

“Alright, so I’m not going to get all technical unless you want me to?” They both shake their heads. “Well, there’s a part that’s totally shot. Needs replacin’. I don’t have one here in the shop and the parts stores can order one for me, but it ain’t going to get in until Monday.”

 

“Oh. Damn.” Mason says.

 

“Well… I’m glad I’m not paying for any of this.” Theo rubs a hand down his face. “I need to give Enterprise a call and give them an update. Do you have a location here so we could get a replacement vehicle?” All of the local’s faces screwed up sheepishly. Theo sighs. “Seriously?”

 

“City council is making noises about getting a rental place, right? But four of them are from the family that owns half of the 16 freaking car lots we got in this town. If people are renting cars, they ain’t buying, y’know?” Derek explains contritely.

 

Liam adds, “You’d have to drive two hours for a rental car, too. But honestly, if y’all don’t wanna wait, pitch in some gas money and I’ll take ya to St. Louis myself. Only three hours.”

 

“Dude.” Mason looks at Liam incredulously. “You’ve already done more than enough for us. I, for one, am not about to have you drive us all the way to St. Louis.”

 

“I second that,” Theo says. “Thank you, Liam. Really. But the band is solid. We can stand a few extra days without practicing together. I mean, we’ll all still practice, duh. But we’ll manage a longer than expected separation.” He turns to Derek. “Monday, right? Do you know how much time it’ll take to replace that part?”

 

“No more than a couple of hours, I wouldn’t think.” Derek answers. “So, we should get y’all outta here by mid-afternoon at the latest on Monday.

 

“Alright. Good. We can work with that. Thank you.” Theo turns to Mason. “I guess we’ll find a way to entertain ourselves for the next couple of days.”

 

Mason looked physically pained.

 

“Hey, now.” Brett was looking at Mason, offended. “Don’t look like there ain’t nothin’ to do ‘round here. We ain’t died of boredom, yet, and we lived here as teenagers.”

 

“Uh, sorry.” Mason stutters. “I didn’t mean... I just-”

 

Brett laughs at him. “All good, city boy.” He turns to Liam. “Your trucks lookin’ awful shiny, Liam.”

 

Liam looks out to his truck and then turns back to Brett, eyes twinkling. “You know what? You’re absolutely right. And if I remember correctly, it rained pretty good night before last.”

 

Brett grins in delight. “You’re damn right it did.”

 

“You text Garrett, I’ll text Scott,” Liam tells him, pulling out his phone.

 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Y’all idiots break anything, I ain’t fixin’ shit for free.”

 

Brett gasps and places a hand on his heart. “We would never demand free labor.”

 

“You would and you have, assclown.” He pops Brett on the back of the head. “I’m gettin’ back to work, and so should you.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir.” Brett clicks his heels and gives a sarcastic salute. Derek just rolls his eyes again and walks back out the door.

 

The bell above the front door dings and everyone looks back to see Corey walking in with two drink trays.

 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Liam smiles as he grabs an iced coffee with his name on it.

 

Corey sets down the tray with drinks labeled ‘Brett’ and ‘Derek’ on the front counter, earning a “Bless you, Bryant” from Brett. He turns to Mason, holding out a cup. “We don’t have a Starbucks, but we do have a Cup O’ Joe. They don’t have Black Eyes or whatever, but here’s a Medium black coffee with two shots of espresso in a Large cup with a splash of steamed half and half and two equals.”  

 

Mason is staring at Corey like he’s an alien as he takes the drink from him. Corey smiles smugly and turns to Theo with another drink. “And one Large blended iced mocha with chocolate chips and two pumps of vanilla.” He winks.

 

Theo chuckles and grabs the cold cup. “Alright. We deserved that.” He takes a sip. “Dude. This is awesome! Just as good, if not better than, Starbucks.”

 

“Sacrilege,” Mason mutters before taking a cautious sip of his own drink. “Oh. My. God. This is not fair. This is the only town where I can get this?”

 

“Guess you’ll just have to visit us, huh?” Corey smirks at him.

 

“Any chance of you moving to LA anytime soon?” Mason asks.

 

“Don’t count on it, cutie.” Corey shakes his head, smiling. “If it makes you feel any better, I had to google what a Black Eye coffee was before I could make it.”

 

“You made this yourself?” Mason blinks at him, eyes wide.

 

“Sure.” Corey shrugs. “My dad owns Cup O’ Joe. I’ve been working there since I was 16. Plan to take over the place when dad retires.”

 

“That’s awesome,” Mason says, still staring at the brown-eyed boy in wonder.

 

Theo shakes his friend fondly at friend and turns to Liam. “So, what was up with the shiny truck thing? None of that made sense.”

 

Liam just grins at him. “All in good time, darlin’.” Theo swallows at the endearment. Liam turns his grin on Corey. “We’re headed out to the fields tonight after everyone gets off.”

 

Corey grins as well. “In the meantime, how about we treat y’all to some local pizza?”

 

<|>

 

Theo found himself sitting on the tailgate of Liam’s truck next to Mason outside of a convenience store in the middle of nowhere. This place apparently had the largest beer cave, which was important? It was also where everyone was meeting up to before heading out to… where ever Liam and Brett decided to take Theo and Mason to entertain them.

 

“I still don’t see why we’re not going to the fair. It was  _ right there _ and we just passed it.” Mason was complaining. They’d driven by the fairgrounds on the way to the little town--village? Hamlet?--where the store was located. The county fair was in town and Mason had been pouting since they’d left it behind.

 

“First of all, the fair doesn’t open gates for another hour. Second, tickets are $20 per adult to ride rickety rides and eat overpriced deep fried food. Besides, the major event tonight is the truck pull, no big deal.” Corey ticks off his fingers.

 

“Maybe we can take them to see the derby tomorrow?” Liam suggests, hefting two bags of ice into the truck bed beside a cooler. Theo was immediately distracted by the bulging muscles in his arms. 

 

“Still ain’t got twenty bucks to spare, though.” Corey shoves his hands in his pockets.

 

“Dude. Rockstar.” Mason points at his face. “As you all keep pointing out. I’ve never been to a county fair, okay? You take me, I’ll pay for everyone. No big.”

 

Corey looks up into his eyes. “Okay.” It’s barely over a whisper.

 

Mason beams at Corey and then hops off the tailgate and wraps the taller man in a hug. Corey hugs him back, eyes wide and face turning bright red. Theo smirks at him behind Mason’s back and somehow his face gets even redder.

 

Theo feels the truck dip and looks back to see Liam’s hauled himself up and over the side of the truck and into the bed to dump the ice in the cooler. Theo takes in Liam broad, broad shoulders that taper down to a narrow waist. His shirt has ridden up to reveal the two dimples above his ass. His perfect, round ass.  _ Christ, Raeken. Stop being a creep. _ He looks away, face burning. It’s Corey’s turn to smirk.

 

Before Corey can say anything, an ancient blue jeep comes to an abrupt halt in front of them. Liam whoops and plops down beside Theo. Behind the wheel of the jeep is a lanky, dark-haired guy with a cute trail of moles down his cheek. The man in the passenger seat has a crooked jaw, an infectious smile, and kind eyes. The driver looks at Mason beside Corey and Theo next to Liam, grinning. “I heard you kidnapped some rockstars, Liam!”

 

The passenger pops the driver upside the head. “Be nice, Stiles.” He waves at them. “Hey, there! I’m Scott! This asshole is Stiles. He has no filter and apologizes for nothin’, but we love him anyway.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely an acquired taste.” Stiles’ smile is all teeth.

 

“You’ll get along with Theo, then.” Mason throws his thumb over his shoulder toward Theo. “He’s an asshole, too. I’m Mason.” 

 

Theo gives his own toothy grin. “Do two assholes really make a right, though?”

 

Corey rolls his eyes. “How long till the girls get here? Brett said him and Noles’ll be here in five-ish.”

 

“So, ten minutes for Nett.” Scott sighs. “The girls should be here in five, give or take. Is Derek coming?”

 

“Don’t think so. Told us not to break nothin’, but if we do, don’t cry to him.” Liam says.

 

Stiles pouts. “I miss his beard.”

 

Scott pats his shoulder. “I know, buddy.”

 

Liam chuckles, shaking his head. “We got the beer and ice. Y’all get the snacks.”

 

“On it.” Stiles pulls the Jeep up in front of the store and the guys head inside.

 

Just as the door closes behind them, a cobalt blue Toyota pulls up beside Liam’s truck. From the rear passenger seat comes a pair of legs that have no end, attached to a pretty, yet somehow scary brunette. The front passenger seat emits a beautiful brunette with bright eyes and deep dimples. A sweet smiling Asian girl and a gorgeous redhead come up from the driver’s side. 

 

Dimples strolls up to the tailgate and grabs Liam’s arm, tugging him onto the ground and into a tight hug. She kisses him on the forehead and says, “Love you, kid.”

 

Liam lets out a long-suffering sigh. “You know you’re not actually my mother, right?”

 

“Since when?” She winks at him and turns to Theo, hand extended. “I’m Allison! Over there we’ve got Malia and Kira,” She indicates the scary brunette and the pretty Asian. “And Lydia.” She points to the redhead. 

 

Theo shakes her hand, smiling at her and the others. “I’m Theo. That’s Mason.” Mason gives a little wave. “It’s nice to meet you all. Thanks for bringing us along on whatever this is.”

 

“They haven’t told you what we’re doin’ out here?” Malia asks him.

 

“Nope,” Mason says. “It’s actually frustrating.” He pauses. “You aren’t going to take us in the woods and sacrifice us, are you?”

 

“Damn.” Kira winces. “He wasn’t supposed to figure it out.”

 

Mason’s eyes widen. Corey chuckles and slings his arm over Mason’s shoulders. “She’s just kiddin’, cutie. Besides, I wouldn’t let them sacrifice you.” 

 

Mason smiles up at him. “Thanks.”

 

Four pairs of female eyes zero on the duo. Theo subtly shifts a little farther from Liam. He really doesn’t want to be under that much scrutiny. Malia may be the scariest one on sight. But all of these women look like they’d have no problems kicking his ass if he said or did the wrong thing to “Allison’s son.” Better safe than castrated. 

 

The girls exchange knowing looks and Malia and Kira link pinkies before heading inside. Allison flashes her dimples and says, “I’m going to go check on my boyfriend and make sure he and Stiles aren’t cleaning the shelves off completely.” She ruffles Liam's hair, stops by Corey to kiss his cheek, and walks into the store.

 

Lydia finally walks around the car, and Theo almost swallows his tongue. Country music might not be his thing, like, at all. But he’s been to enough music awards ceremonies with clips from country music videos to recognize a stereotypical country girl outfit when he sees one, and damn, it works for this woman. Lydia’s long red hair is in two braids draping over her shoulders, her tight blue tank top is just a couple of inches too short, and her cutoff shorts show off every mile of her legs between them and her cowboy boots. She kisses Liam’s cheek and gives Theo a short, squinty-eyed once over before heading inside as well.

 

Theo watches her until the door closes, then lets out a low whistle. “Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam snorts at him. “Daisy Duke ain’t got nothin’ on Lydia Martin.”

 

“I’m still tryna to figure out why she chose Stiles,” Corey says.

 

“Stiles?” Mason asks, pointing to the Jeep. “Skinny, flannel wearing, dirty Jeep, Asshole Stiles?”

 

Liam chuckles. “Not that hard to believe when you know the story. Poor dude pined for her for years, right? She never even looked twice at him in school. After high school, he joins the local fire department as a first responder. Couple of years ago, she gets into this serious accident. Crashed into a tree and down a ditch, through a fence. She was banged up pretty bad. Still managed to call 911. Luckily, Stiles was only a mile or so away when the call came in and was the first one to make it to the crash site. She was bleeding really, really bad and it looked like she’d nicked an artery. Used his own belt as a tourniquet, saved her life. She started lookin’ after that.”

 

“Knight in shining flannel. Nice.” Theo muses. Liam grins at him and he forgets all about Lydia’s shorts.

 

Theo’s ears perk up at the unmistakable sound of a Harley’s throaty roar. He cranes his head to look down the highway so he can watch the machine pass. He’s pleasantly surprised when its driver starts to slow. He can see that there are two riders, the passenger is significantly taller than the driver and completely wrapped around them. The bike pulls up in front of his little group and cuts off. 

 

“Fuckin’ finally,” Liam mutters and then says loud enough to be heard by the riders. “The hell took y’all so long?”

 

The passenger takes off his helmet to reveal Brett’s curly top. He shrugs. “You know me, can’t help myself when he rolls up on this thing.”

 

The driver removes his helmet as well. Gas Station Nolan has a very satisfied smirk on his face. “You know me, can’t help myself when he begs for a ride.”

 

“You know, Nolan,” Corey says, rolling his eyes. “Maybe you should start goin’ to pick him up earlier if y’all ‘can’t help yourselves.’ We’ve been here for half an hour. Even the girls made it here before you.”

 

“Unwad your panties, Bryant. We’re here now, ain’t we?” Brett snarks.

 

Before the argument can devolve, Theo jumps down from the tailgate and starts to circle the bike. He can her Mason groan. “Here we go. You’ve done it now. Theo’s one true love.”

 

“Shut up, Mase.” Theo throws over his shoulder. “She is beautiful. Shovelhead. What year?” He asks Nolan.

 

“1980 FXE 1200 Superglide Shovelhead.” Nolan beams like a proud parent. “Been workin’ on her since I was 14. Paint is brand new. Last thing I needed for her. Now just a little TLC to keep her up and she’s golden forever.”

 

Theo whistles low. The bike’s tank and fenders are a deep turquoise and the tank has the classic ‘Harley Davidson’ emblazoned across it on both sides. “You’ve done an amazing job with her. I’ve got a couple of Harleys in my garage back home.”

 

Before he can elaborate, Scott and Stiles come whooping out of the store. Both have their arms loaded with bags. “You dickheads finally made it!” Stiles shouts. “Let’s get this show on the road!” They dump the bags in the Jeep as the girls follow them out of the store. 

 

Allison wanders over to the bike and ruffles Nolan’s hair. “No Lori?”

 

Brett answers. “Goin’ to the fair with Syd.” 

 

“Shame. Give her a hug for me the next time you see her, ‘kay?” She pats his cheek.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Brett gives her a dopey smile.

 

Allison turns back, smiles at Theo and Mason again before climbing into the back seat of the Jeep with Scott.

 

Lydia tosses Malia her keys and climbs into the passenger seat beside Stiles. He leans down and kisses her. When he comes back she looks absolutely giddy with happiness.

 

“You heard the man!” Liam claps him on the back. “Let’s get this show in the road.” 

 

They all get back into the truck and lead the small convoy down the county highway. About 2 miles down, the come up to a little yellow two-story in the middle of a huge field. As they all pull up in the front yard, yet another beautiful guy wearing only a pair of cargo shorts walks out the front door. “Gotta be the water,” Theo grumbles, eying the blond hair and devilish grin.

 

“Seriously.” Mason agrees. “I’ve seen the All American Boy stereotype before, but really? I bet his eyes are blue and everything.”

 

“Indeed they are.” Corey deadpans. 

 

“And like all good All American Boys he’s obsessed with baseball, double Ds, Bud Lite, and his momma,” Liam adds.

 

Theo and Mason both grimace. Liam and Corey snicker as they hop out of the truck and start hauling the cooler out of the bed. Theo and Mason get out as well and help Lydia and Allison haul the bags to the porch where the cooler was. Stiles and Scott were taking the soft top off of the Jeep.

 

“So these are the city boy rockers that you brought to tear up the field.” All American says, standing next to Liam. “I’m Garrett. Welcome!” He hands his hand out to Theo and Mason. They shake it and introduce themselves.

 

“What do you mean tear up the field?” Mason asks. “Because I’m not built for farm work and they promised fun.”

 

Garrett, Liam, and Corey burst out laughing. “You’re killing me, cutie!” Corey crows.

 

Liam puts an arm around Theo’s and Mason’s shoulders and turns them towards a gate leading to the field. “Boys, beyond that fence is fourteen acres of flat land that just got soaked a couple of days ago. This particular field was cut and baled about two weeks ago, so we’re not gonna get in trouble for stuntin’ growth. Also, the grass ain’t too high that we can’t see the worst possible obstacles. And more importantly, it ain’t had cows in it since last summer. Now what we’re gonna do, is take my truck and Stiles’ Jeep, and go out in that field and drive around too fast. We’re gonna kick up mud and grass. We’re gonna slam breaks and fling shit everywhere. We’re gonna make a mess.”

 

“Mudding, right?” Theo asks, hyper-aware of the weight of Liam’s heavy arm across his shoulders. “That’s what it’s called.”

 

“Yessir!” Liam grins cheekily at him.

 

“Okay, but why?” Mason asks incredulously.

 

“Why not?” Corey counters. “It’s fun. 90% adrenaline rush, 10% getting dirty for the fun of it.”

 

“Get dirty. As in willingly let mud get all over your clothes?” Mason steps out from under Liam’s arm and backs away, holding his hands out as if staving off a wild beast. “I don’t want to get covered in mud. Where are you supposed to get clean? I don’t want to track mud all over the hotel.”

 

Corey steps to him and places a placating hand on his shoulder. “That’s absolutely fine. You can stay here and watch from the porch, or you can join Liam in the cab of the truck. Windows stay up on account of how much he loves his leather seats. As for cleaning up, that’s what the water hose is for. But, like I said, you don’t have to worry about it.”

 

“Oh. Okay, cool. I can do that. 100% adrenaline rush for me, thanks.” Mason grins sheepishly. 

 

Theo raises his hand. “I think I’ll stay in the cab, as well.” He wipes the sweat off his forehead.

 

Before anyone can say anything back, Mason looks over toward the Jeep. “Where are the doors?” 

 

“Roscoe is about a hundred years old.” Liam answers. “Stiles doesn’t care so much about its seats. Besides, Jeeps are made to get dirty.”

 

“So, they’re just going to ride without doors?”

 

“Yep.”

 

And they’re going to get all muddy?”

 

“Yep. Almost made me get my own Jeep. But I needed the space in the truck.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you chose the truck.” Mason hadn’t taken his eyes off the Jeep.

 

“Ready to go!” Stiles hollers. “Load ‘em up!”

 

The locals all cheer and Theo and Mason follow Liam to the truck. Corey pauses, eyes narrowed at the truck bed before he eventually opens the back passenger door, shoots Theo a wink, and slides in next to Mason.

 

Theo slides into the front seat and glances over to a beaming Liam.  _ Jesus, that smile is dangerous. _ He smiles back, then looks out the back window to the people climbing into the back.

 

Kira and Malia are already settled across from each other in the back closest to the window. Nolan plopped next to Kira and Brett grinned down at Malia, saying something--probably a smartass comment--that makes her roll her eyes before he lowers himself next to her. Garrett hops onto the tailgate and Liam starts the truck.

 

The Jeep rolls up behind them, Scott and Stiles in front, Allison and Lydia in the back. Everyone is wearing sunglasses, Theo thinks that’s smart. Not so smart though? “Is Garrett going to be on the tailgate the whole time?”

 

“Naw. He’s just gonna open the gate for us.” Liam chuckles.

 

Theo just nods. He doesn’t doesn’t know Garrett, but he definitely strikes Theo as a ‘hold my beer’ kind of guy. 

 

They pull up to the gate and Garrett hops off, unlatches the gate, throws it all the way open, then plops back in the truck bed, pulling the tailgate up with him. As the truck rolls through the open gate, Theo feels his heartbeat begin to pick up in anticipation.  _ Maybe there is something to this after all. _

 

Liam drives around the field at a steady pace for a few minutes. The jeep seems to be doing the same on the other side of the field. “I thought we were going to go fast?” Mason asks curiously.

 

“He’s making sure no holes formed in the field after that last downpour. Nothing ruins the fun more than a vehicle taking a nosedive in a mudhole.”  Corey answers. 

 

“Oh. That’s actually really smart.”

 

“We try,” Corey smirks at him.

 

The truck starts to gain speed. “Alright, y’all. Here we go!” Liam yells, eyes bright and punches the gas pedal. “Yee-haw!”

 

Theo can’t describe the feeling he gets as he’s jerked back against the seat, then whipped to the left as Liam abruptly turns the wheel right. Then, his shoulder hits the door's window as the truck straightens back out. He grabs the handle above his head and holds on tight. Theo looks back to see Mason with a maniacal grin on his face and hands gripping Liam’s headrest. He can feel his own mouth stretch wide in return. Behind them, in the truck bed, everyone is cheering and gripping the sides of the truck.

 

Liam slows down at the edge of a fence and turns around to face the middle of the field, truck idling. Theo can see that the Stiles has done the same at the other end of the field. Liam revs the engine a few times before shooting forward toward the Jeep, which also charges toward them, mud and debris flinging out behind it.

 

“You didn’t say anything about playing chicken!” Theo shouts. His voice higher than he prefers.

 

“We’re not! We’re just going to pass! I promise!” Liam calls back as he steers the truck to the right a little. 

 

Sure enough, Stiles maneuvers the Jeep farther left and the vehicles barrel past one another, spraying mud all along each others’ sides as they pass. Liam and Corey whoop and they can all hear the explosive cheers coming from the back of the truck. The action is repeated to further dirty up the right side of the truck, as well; and Theo suddenly understands what Corey had meant about that 10%. It’s the same kind of satisfaction he gets at cutting up a piece of paper for no other reason than to cut it into tiny pieces, only it feels much bigger. He still doesn’t really ever want to be covered in mud himself, but he definitely sees the appeal of dirtying up a shiny clean truck.

 

By the time they roll back through the gate, Theo’s blood is singing in his veins and his stomach hurts from laughing so hard. “Okay, so I’m never going to doubt that you guys can’t show us a good time around here again.” He grins at Liam, making him laugh. Theo’s heart skips a beat. It’s really too soon for him to be this gone for the guy, yet here he is, wishing he could hear that laugh forever.

 

“Oh, darlin’,” Liam winks at him. “We ain’t even begun to show y’all a good time.”

 

_ Well, damn. _ Put some adrenaline in the man and he decides to flirt. Theo had thought the smile was dangerous, but that wink just about kills him.

 

Theo thinks he might start to understand Garrett’s obsession with his mother when they park in front of the house to see all the snacks they’d bought, plus a bunch of sides piled on plates and in bowls sitting on a table on the front porch. The grill is smoking, and when they get out of the car, the smell of barbeque fills Theo’s lungs. A pretty, older blonde woman sits in a deck chair with a book in her hands. As everyone falls out of the vehicles, she stands up and walks to the edge of the porch. “Don’t none of y’all dirty fools even think about comin’ up on my porch all filthy.” She points to a bag on the top step. “There’s the towels for ya. Y’all go get cleaned up, now. Food’ll be done in about ten minutes.”

 

A series of “yes, ma’am’s” follow as Garrett grabs the bag and everyone except Liam, Corey, Theo, and Mason walk around the house. Corey bounds up the stairs and wraps his arms around the woman. “Mama Dawn, when are you gonna leave your husband for me, huh? He’s always gone, but I’m here to love you and appreciate you eat all your cookin’.” He grins down at her.

 

“First of all, Corey Bryant, if I was going to leave my husband, it wouldn’t be for no boy who calls me Mama. Second of all, your little gay butt couldn’t satisfy all my needs.” She pinches one of his grinning cheeks. “Now introduce me to your new friends.” She lets go of Corey to give Liam a brief hug while Corey introduces Mason and Theo to Garrett’s mom. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, boys. Now, y’all are guests so you can go ahead and start filling your plates. I’m sure the others are gonna be back soon enough and then you might not get much.” She smiles at them and points them toward the the table full of food before turning toward the grill.

 

“Whatcha got in there, Mama?” A wet, shirtless Stiles bounces up the stairs and peers over her shoulder. He’s just wearing a pair of obnoxious yellow swim trunks that he must have been wearing under his jeans, knowing he’d have to wash up. “Ohh, chicken. You’re the best!” He smacks a kiss on her cheek and turns to grab a plate of his own.

 

The others follow in various states of undress and swimming attire. Except for Garrett, who struts across the porch in nothing but a pair of tight, wet boxer briefs that hide absolutely nothing and walks directly into the house. Theo almost chokes on a piece of potato salad and Mason had dropped his chicken leg. Everyone else rolls their eyes and continues eating. 

 

“Fucking tease.” Corey mumbles.

 

“You put those drawers directly in the washer, Garrett Ray!” Mama Dawn shouts toward the door. “I’ll not have them sittin’ in the bottom of your basket gettin’ all the rest of your clothes all damp and mildewy!” 

 

“Yes, Momma!” Garrett hollers back. Everyone bursts out laughing.

 

The rest of the night is filled with good company, great food, and laughter. Theo had thought he’d miss the bustling nightlife of the city, but as he watches the sunset over a field and hears the constant sound of crickets and frogs in the background, he wonders what exactly he thought he would be missing and how it could have possibly topped a night with his best friend and his new friends and the man with the most incredible eyes he’s ever seen. The only thing that could have made any of this better is if the rest of the band were here.

 

On the way back to the hotel, Theo asks Liam, “Do you know any place that Mason and I can practice tomorrow? I don’t want to be kicked out of the hotel.”

 

Corey snorts. “Liam can totally hook ya up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Boy’s practically got his own recording studio in his basement.” 

 

Liam ducks his head. “Whatever, Cor, it’s not that elaborate. But, yes, y’all are welcome to come over and use whatever equipment you need.”

 

“Thank you!” Theo beams at him.

 

“What do you have all of the equipment for, anyway?” Mason asks.

 

“Told ya’ll I wanna be you when I grow up.”

 

Corey’s head pops up between Theo and Liam. “You should really check out his YouTube page. It’s-”

 

“It’s not necessary, is what it is.” Liam interrupts him.

 

“Probably, not,” Theo agrees. “But I’d still like to hear.”

 

“Easy enough to find,” Corey says. “LiamDunbar09, his football jersey number, by the way. His cover of Ain’t No Sunshine will give you chills, I swear.”

 

Liam just shakes his head at his best friend and pulls into the hotel parking lot. “I don’t have anything important to do tomorrow, so just text me when y’all are ready and I’ll come pick ya up, kay?” He gives Theo a shy smile.

 

“Will do. Thank you, Liam. And Corey.” He turns his smile on the other man. “This day was awesome. Will we be seeing you tomorrow morning?”

 

“I gotta shift at the shop, but I promised to take Mase to the fair, so you’ll definitely be seeing me at some point.” He grins at Mason who smiles happily back.”

 

“Great! I guess we’ll see  _ y’all  _ tomorrow.” They chuckle at his attempt at their accent as he and Mason exit the truck.

 

As soon as they get up to their room, Theo immediately pulls up Liam’s youtube page. He takes Corey’s advice and listens to Ain’t No Sunshine first. He was right, it gave Theo chills.

 

“Jesus. What is that boy doing singing in his basement?” Mason asks, sitting next to Theo, staring at the screen.

 

“I don’t know, but he shouldn’t be.” Theo taps his fingers on the keyboard of his laptop. “He wouldn’t appreciate any favors, I’m sure. But maybe when we see Chris again, we can ask him to look over these videos.”

 

“Good plan.” Mason gets up and stretches. “I’m going to bed. Night man.”

 

“Night.” Theo plugs his headphones into the laptop and listens to a few more of Liam’s covers, including two of Bane of Lycia’s songs. Liam’s personal touches make the songs different and amazing. Liam’s speaking voice is light, it’s like he saves all of the depth and gravel for his singing.

 

When his eyes start to droop, Theo sets the laptop aside and crawls under the covers. Liam’s voice crooning in the back of his mind as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo:  
> Mud on the Tires by Brad Paisley  
> Ain't No Sunshine cover by Shawn James

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've listened to more country music in the last two days than I have in the last two years. I suddenly have the urge to find a pretty lady and walk hand in hand with her in a field. Except I have really sensitive skin and there's bound to be cow shit in any field I try to walk in. Also, girls are so hard to talk to.
> 
> Anyway. If you want to put on a cowboy hat and hear where I've been getting my inspiration, the title is from Check You For Ticks by Brad Paisley and the chapter title is from Boondocks by Little Big Town.


End file.
